Scars
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Yuzuki Kurobara is the new arrival at Ouran academy. and, here's the shocker, She wants to be a host? How long will it be before someone drives her over the edge! KyoXOc MoriXOc. no flames,please, rated m for later chapters.
1. Meeting the Host Club

Chapter one: Meeting The Host Club.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much... My __scars__ remind me that the past is real ,I tear my heart open just to feel. Drunk and I'm feeling down , And I just wanna be alone... I'm pissed cause you came around, Why don't you just go home?_

Kurobara Yuzuki steps into the front gates of Ouran Academy. "So this is Haru-chan's school?" Yuzuki says. She grins, her canines unusually large, "This is gonna be fun!" Her driver pulls away and she walks into the front doors. "So now... I have to go to the headmaster's place..." She mutters to herself. "Do you need any help finding it?" She hears. She looks up to see a boy. He has back hair, glasses and a... dark feeling to him. "Um... Sure. Thanks." Yuzuki says, following the guy.

---10 minutes later---

After walking in total silence, the guy says, "I'm sorry, I havent introduced myself! My name is Otori Kyoya. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yuzuki notices the fake smile and fake kindness act and she bluntly tells him, "You can cut the act, Otori." He raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She sighs, "I can tell you're not really like this... In fact, you seem to be doing this to gain a profit from me..." Kyoya smirks and pushes his glasses back, "Very good... May I know what your name is?" She smirks and tells him, "The name's Kurobara Yuzuki. I'm the heiress of the Kurobara jewlery and hotel fortune." Kyoya smirks, "I see... Well, here we are." He says, pointing to a door. "Oh, And if you can, please come to music room three after your meeting is over... It's my treat." Kyoya says as he walks away. "Treat?" Yuzuki says. She opens the door and enters the Headmasters office.

---20 minutes later.----

Yuzuki walks out of the office. "_Hm... Music room 3, huh?"_ she thinks. She heads over to the area. "One... Two... And here it is..." She mutters to herself. She opens the door and there are seven cute boys standing there, "Welcome!" They greet. "H-Haruhi?!" Yuzuki says, startled by her appearance. "Huh? Y-Yuzu-chan?" Haruhi says, startled. "You two know each other?!" The tall blond says. "We're distant cousins... Why in the hell are you dressed like a boy?" Yuzu asks. "Well, It's kind of a long story..." Haruhi says. "I got time..." Yuzuki says. Haruhi looks at Kyoya who then nods and says, "It's fine... my treat." Haruhi explains the whole situation to Yuzuki over tea and cakes. "I see..." Yuzuki says. "Yeah... So now, I owe 8 million yen..." Haruhi says. "I could give you the money, you know that, Haru-chan." Yuzuki says. "I know but, I need to pay this off on my own..." Haruhi says, "But thanks for the offer, It's really great seeing you again!" Yuzuki smiles, "Same here, Haruhi... By the way, Who are these guys?" Haruhi and Yuzuki stand up and Haruhi introduces them, she points to a short blond boy, "This is Mistukuni Hanninozuka-sampai, He's in the third year. We call him, Hunny." She explains. Hunny smiles, "It's nice to meet you!" Haruhi points to the tall guy beside Hunny, "This is Takashi Morinozuka, we call him Mori-sampai. He's also the third year." Mori nods and Haruhi shows her the twins, "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they're in our year." "You're a pretty girl arent you?" They both say at the same time. Haruhi points to the tall blond, "This is Tamaki Suoh... Second year." Haruhi finally points to Kyoya and she starts to say something but Yuzuki intterupts her, "Kyoya Ohtori." Kyoya grins, "It's nice to see you again, Yuzuki-sama." Yuzuki even smiles and she replies, "I wish to be a host!" The others reactions are, "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway

****

Ariel: WOW!!! Thanks Bluevamp for favoriting!! Love you all!! and here's the Story!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Runaway Yuzuki... And Mori's advice.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around, why don't you just go home?_

The rest of the host club looks at Yuzuki as if she sprouted another head. "Y-You want to join the Host Club?" Tamaki asks. "Did I stutter, Suoh?" Yuzuki asks, "I want to join... But I want half of my profits to go to Haruhi." Kyoya walks over to Yuzuki, "Alright, We'll let you join but... What is it that you can do?" Yuzuki places a hand to her chin, "Hm... I can help other girls with relationship problems and then I can offer my... 'services' to the boys!" Kyoya replies, "That might work... Alright, you're first day is tomorrow as a 'test run' so the girls will get it for free, understand?" Kyoya says. "Done." Yuzuki agrees. She and Kyoya shake hands and the deal is made. Haruhi stands next to Yuzuki, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!" "What do ya mean?" Yuzuki asks. "Kyoya is known as the 'Shadow King' for a reason!" She and Yuzuki look back at Kyoya and he looks up from his notebook and smiles at them. Haruhi shivers slightly, "You'll see soon enough." She walks away and Yuzuki turns to walk away only to meet a tall giant there. "Oh, Sorry..." She says, looking up. There's a small blond kid on his head. "Hi! You must be Yuzu-chan!" he says. "Y-Yeah and you are... Hunny-sampai, right?" She says. "Thats right! It's nice to meet you, right, Takashi?" The giant nods and says, "Yeah." Mori takes Hunny off of his head and Hunny hugs Yuzu, "Ya wanna have some cake with me?" he asks all cutely. "Sure, Hunny-sampai." She answers, "Thanks!" Kyoya smirks a little as he sees this, "Well, there's no turning back now..." "Mama!! Daddy has a new daughter now!!" Tamaki says, tearing up with happiness. Tamaki hugs Yuzuki who then yells, "GET THA HELL OFFA ME YA PERVERT!!!" Kyoya smiles at them, "Its way too late to turn back now... Guess we'll have to see what happens next...." Hikaru and Kaoru sidel up on both sides of Yuzuki, "So, Yuzuki... Let's see if you can win the 'Which one is Hikaru' Game!" They say at the same time. "Can I put this on hold for a little while?" Yuzuki asks. "Why?" Hikaru/Kaoru ask. "Before I play, I wanna get to know you two better so I can tell the difference!" Yuzuki says. The twins nod, "Alright fine... We'll give you a month!" Yuzuki smiles, "_This is nice... I really missed being in this enviroment..."_ she thinks.

---After school, at the Kurobara Mansion #1-----

"WH-WHAT!?" Yuzuki yells at the main maid, Shira. "I'm sorry, Miss Yuzuki but your father is deeply sorry and he wishes that you understand." Shira says. Yuzu slams her fist into the wall, creating a hole. "M-Miss Yuzuki, Please! Your father only wants what's best for you!" Shira begs. "BULLSHIT! Thats ALWAYS the fucking excuse!!" Yuzuki yells as she runs up to her room. She locks her door and screams into a pillow. "_It- It's always the fucking same!! He never lets me do what I want to do!" _She thinks. She looks up at her window, It's raining. She jumps up and throws whatever clothes are nearest to her into a bag. She opens the window and jumps into the bushes. "_I really wonder if it was smart of Dad to give me a room on the first floor... Oh well..." _She thinks as she runs out of the grounds. Meanwhile, Shira knocks on Yuzuki's door, "Ma'am? A-are you awake?" No reply. Shira opens the locked door to find an empty room. "Oh dear god! S-someone call the police!!" She yells but by then, Yuzuki is far enough from the Mansion. She's standing on the bridge, looking out at the setting sun. "Damn... Now what?" She says, her hair soaked by the rain. "Hello, pretty lady!" She hears. She looks to her side and there's a drunken man there. She turns the other way to leave ,but the man grabs her wrist. "Where d'ya think you're going??" He yells. "Let me go!" Yuzuki yells, kicking the man onto his back."YO! Hastu, she turned you down, huh?" Another man says. "_Fuck, He has 3 other drunken buddies!"_Yuzuki thinks, looking out at them. "C'mon, girlie~ Let's have some fun!" One of them says, all of them getting closer. "Fuck you." Yuzuki spits at them. They all chuckle, "Well, well, looks like Kitten's got claws!" "_Fuck!!" _Yuzuki thinks as she stances. One of the men is hit from behind and falls infront of Yuzuki's feet. The others, and Yuzuki, Look up. "Who the hell are you??" Yuzuki's eyes widen, "Mori-sampai, Hunny-sampai!" One of the men tries to charge Hunny but Hunny dodges and kicks him onto his back. The other men run in fear and Yuzuki falls to her knees, weak. "Yuzu-chan! Are you ok?" Hunny asks, running over to her. He sees Yuzuki shaking and sobbing, "I- I was so weak!!" Hunny smiles and Mori picks her up and carries her to his house.

* * *

(Author: Awful lot of swearing... Oh well. On with the story!)

* * *

-Mori's mansion.-

"Are you sure you're ok, Yuzu-chan?" Hunny asks, putting a hand to her forehead, "You dont look so good!" Yuzuki nods, "I... I'm so sorry that I'm such a burden, Hunny-sampai...Mori-sampai..." Mori places a hand to the top of her head, "It's fine." "Okay! I'm gonna call the others! They were worried about you too, Yuzuki-chan!" Hunny says. "H-How did you guys find out?" Yuzu asks, a little startled. "You're father... He called Kyo-chan and Kyo-chan called everyone else." Hunny explains, "You really scared all of us, Yuzu-chan. Aren't we your friends?" "Oh... Okay... Yeah, tell the others I'm alright." Yuzuki says, a little shocked by his statement. Hunny nods and walks out of the room, leaving Mori and Yuzu alone. There's a loooong, awkward silence until Mori breaks it. (Shock!) "Yuzuki... What happened?" He asks. ".... My dad doesnt want me to join the Host club and he almost wanted me to transfer out of Ouran completly... I got so pissed off... I yelled at my favorite maid... and I just left... I'm sorry, you must think that I'm a coward... Running away instead of standing and fighting..." Yuzuki looks down. "I don't think so..." Mori says. Yuzuki looks up at him, "Wh-What?" He looks her in the eyes, "You just need to train and learn how to fight it with no fear at all." Yuzuki stares at him, "... Mori.... You-" "MY NEW DAUGHTER IS ALRIGHT!!!" Tamaki yells, hugging Yuzuki. "Hey, Yuzuki... ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL?!?!"The twins yell at her. "You did have us all worried, Ms. Kurobara." Kyoya says, pushing his glasses up. "H-Honto ni sumimasen deshita!" (A deep apology.) Yuzuki says, bowing to all of them. Haruhi walks up to Yuzuki, "... You had us all worried sick..." She says. "I... I'm so so sorry, Haru-chan..." Yuzuki says, tears forming in her eyes. Haruhi hugs her, "Its okay... Your father asked mine a favor..." "And that would be?" "... He asked my dad if you can come and stay with us." Haruhi finishes. "R-Really?!" Yuzuki exclaims. "We understand if you don't want to..." Haruhi says, embarrased. "I want to!" Yuzuki says, hugging Haruhi.

**

* * *

**

-Sigh- A happy moment... For now!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

_**Ariel: Thanks for teh loverly review(s)!! Love to all!! This one has more KyoXYuzu action!! I still should do more MoriXYuzu too... oh well! Hikaru, Kaoru do teh disclaimer!!**_

_**Hika/Kao: Ariel-chan doesn't own Ouran or the music. But she DOES own Yuzuki.**_

Chapter 3: The Kiss..._Cause I channeled all your pain, And I can't help you fix yourself ...You're making me insane....All I can say is... _

----3 Days later-----

Yuzuki walks with Haruhi to their apartment, Haruhi unlocks the door, "I hope you're ready to meet my dad..." Yuzuki frowns slightly, "What do ya mean, Haru-chan?" Haruhi sighs, "You'll see soon enough..." She opens the door and Yuzuki is hit by a streak of light red hair. "YUZU-CHAN!!!" It screams. Yuzuki falls back and gasps, "H-Hello.... Ryoji-oji-chan....Ow..." "Now, now, Yuzu-chan!! Call me Ranka!" Ryoji says, lifting Yuzu up and setting her upright. "A-Alright, Ranka-san." Yuzuki says. He drags her into the house. Yuzuki looks at Haruhi who then gives her a look that says, "_I told you so..."_ The next morning, Yuzuki and Haruhi walk to school together. Once they reach the school, Yuzu is approached by the twins. "Hey, Yuzu, Kyoya-sampai wants to know if you wanna start your first day today." They both ask. "Hm? Yeah, sure..." Yuzuki replies. "Then you'd better go find him..." They say, "We'll see ya in class." Yuzuki sighs, "You guys can't find him FOR me?" "Nope!" They answer as they walk away. "_Asses..._" Yuzuki thinks as she heads up to the Second year wing of Ouran Academy. "_I __**REALLY**__ hate those two!!"_ She thinks as she looks around for the So-called, Shadow King. "MY DAUGHTER CAME TO VISIT!!!" Yuzuki hears as she's hugged from behind. "WILL YOU LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!!?!?!" She yells as she hits Tamaki back. "Aww!! Mama! My daughter just hit me!!" Tamaki cries as he runs in the opposite direction. "I wouldn't blame me if I were her..." Says a snide, familiar voice. Yuzuki turns around and Kyoya smiles, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Yuzuki sighs, "I told you right from the start to not act like that..." Kyoya raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Kurobara-hime?" She veins a little, "I mean that polite way you act when you're around other people and when you're at the club, I don't know why the girls love it... It's kind of annoying..." Kyoya stares at her for a second, and then he smiles in a different and slightly creepier way. Yuzuki raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's with the creepy smile?" The bell rings and Yuzuki starts to walk past Kyoya, "Anyway, Yeah I want to start today... See you at the club-" She's cut off by Kyoya grabbing her wrist and lightly pushing her into the wall. "Kyoya-sampai! Let me go! I'm gonna be late for class!" Yuzuki yells. He smirks, "Now, now... You don't want us to be heard, do you?" Kyoya says. "Let me go... or I swear to Kami I will yell 'Rape'" Yuzuki threatens. "Then I'll just have to quiet you..." He smirks. "Oh? And how-" Kyoya shuts her up by gently pressing his lips against hers. After about 30 seconds, he pulls away, and smiles in his polite way, "I'll see you at the club, Kurobara-hime." He walks away, leaving Yuzuki blushing and shocked.

When Yuzuki finally recovers, she runs to her class, apologizes to her teacher and sits down in her seat, her face still red. Haruhi writes her a note,

"_What happened? Why are you so late? And why is you're face all red... And your lip-gloss smeared?"_

Yuzuki replies,

_"Nothing... I was drinking from a water bottle and I ran here so fast..."_

Sadly, the note gets apprehended by Hikaru and Kaoru and they write,

"_B.S... You can only smear makeup THAT badly by locking lips with someone.... So who'd ya kiss?"_

Yuzuki then writes in huge letters,

_"NO ONE!! I DIDN'T KISS ANYBODY!!!"_

Hikaru and Kaoru respond,

"_Well...You sure are defensive about it... Makes us curious if you know what we mean ;P"_

Haruhi gets the note and she writes,

"_C'mon guys, Knock it off. If she said she didn't kiss anyone. Then, she didn't kiss anyone."_

The teacher looks up and the four of them pretend they were studying. Hikaru and Kaoru whisper, "We'll talk at lunch." "_Greaaat..."_ Yuzuki thinks, "_How the hell am I gonna talk myself out of this one?" _Lunch comes up, Haruhi and Yuzuki sit together. The twins sit by Yuzuki. "As I said before, I didn't kiss anybody." She says, not looking up from her lunch. "Oh Really?" Hikaru says. "Because we heard a rumor that you and Kyoya-sampai were kissing right before class started." Kaoru finishes. Yuzuki spits out the pop she was drinking. "And that's our answer!" The twins exclaim as Yuzuki wipes her mouth. "I-It's not true!!" She yells, "It's just a rumor, right?!" The twins roll their eyes, "Sure, That's what you say but everyone else is saying otherwise." Yuzuki raises an eyebrow, "What are you two talking about?" The twins look at each other, then at Yuzuki, "Rumors are spreading that you and Kyoya-sampai are together." Yuzuki smacks her forehead and growls, "He's a dead man…" "What was that?" Haruhi asks. "Nothing…" Yuzuki answers. After classes are over, Yuzuki makes her way to the Host Club. Luckily for her, Kyoya is the only one there. "Sampai! I need to have a word with you!" Yuzuki says, stomping over to him. Kyoya smirks, "What is it… Yuzu-chan?" Yuzuki freezes, "Why in the hell are you calling me, 'Chan'?" "Well, due to the rumors that have been going around, it appears as if you and I are together." Kyoya says, not looking up from his book. "That was your fault! I should just tell people that YOU are the one who kissed ME!" Yuzuki says as she walks to the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Kyoya warns. "And why shouldn't I?" Yuzuki demands. "If you do, I'll raise Haruhi's debt." He replies. "Damn you, Shadow King!!!" Yuzuki yells.


	4. The Ball and Kyoya's Confession

**Ariel: Wow! A lot of people like this story, huh? Well, I'll probably either finish this one fast or stretch it out more... It depends on what reviews I get. -wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.- Just Kidding. I'm probably going to do a Gambit/Oc fan-fic but I need Ideas on the chick and what her mutant ability is... In this episode, Kyoya gives Yuzuki a choice that you, yes you, the readers, Pick!!**

**Chapter 4: The Host Club ball and Kyoya's confession Part One.**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. And my weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us, that the past is real. I tear my heart open, just to feel._

When the rest of the Host club gets to the room, Yuzuki is fuming. "Something wrong, Yuzu-chan?" Haruhi asks. Yuzuki glares at Kyoya, then replies; "No, Haru-chan… Nothing's wrong." Tamaki hugs her, "My daughter starts her first day of hosting!!" Yuzuki is too pissed off to push him away. '_That no-good, ass-holish, hell-bringing Jerk!!'_Yuzuki mentally yells. About 10 minutes later, the costumers arrive, even some boys. "Today, we welcome a new member of the Host Club! Everyone, this is Kurobara Yuzuki-hime," Kyoya says, moving aside to show Yuzuki. She smiles and greets, "Welcome! It's nice to meet you!" "For her first day, any session with her is free… A 'Trial run' for lack of a better explanation," Kyoya explains. Everyone gets all set and a few girls sit with Yuzuki. "So, what do you girls want to talk about?" She asks. "Um, how do you get your hair so shiny and straight?" One of the shy girls asks. "Oh, well I use a special shampoo for that," Yuzuki answers, "If you want, I can find out where it's sold and you can get one also!" The girl nods, "Really? Thank you!" Another girl asks, "Well… I'm having a bit of boy trouble… There's this one I really like and… Well, he doesn't seem to either notice or really care…" Yuzuki thinks for a second and replies, "Well, if you can't tell him face to face then try to learn more about him… Maybe learn what he likes or dislikes and see if you really like him like that. Then, once you feel more comfortable around him, you'll be able to tell him how you truly feel." The girl smiles, "Thank you! You're so helpful, Kurobara-san!" Yuzuki smiles, "No need to thank me! Oh, and just call me, Yuzuki-chan, OK?" The session ends and this time, three boys come to her table. "Hello, gentlemen! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiles and the boys blush lightly. One of them takes her hand and kisses it, "I believe the pleasure is all mine, Kurobara-hime." Yuzuki smiles and asks, "And what is your name?" The guy smiles and replies, "My name is Ryoga Hideki, second year, class-A. It's nice to meet you." '_This guy is cute… but I got a bad feeling about this…'_Yuzuki thinks to herself.

-------Break Time. ----------

Yuzuki sighs as she takes a sip of her favorite soda. "So, how was your first day?" Haruhi asks. "You make this look so easy, Haru-chan." Yuzuki says. "You get used to it after a little while…" Haruhi says. Someone taps Yuzuki on her shoulder. She turns around to see Hideki, "Oh, hello Ryoga-sampai." He smiles kindly and asks, "Kurobara-hime… It would be an honor if you would accompany me to the Host Club ball." Yuzuki opens her mouth to answer but Kyoya stands in front of her, "I'm sorry, but Kurobara-san is going with someone else to the ball." Yuzuki takes Kyoya by the wrist and drags him to the changing room. (The one where Tamaki found out that Haruhi is a girl.) She closes the curtains and whispers, furiously, "What in the hell do you think you're DOING?!" Kyoya smirks and walks closer to her, "What? It is true… you're going to go with me to the Host Club ball." "Why would I ever go with _**you**_?!" Yuzuki demands. "Do I need to bring up Haruhi's debt again?" She growls at him, "Why do you want to take _**me**_anyway!?" He smirks, "Because… You're an interesting young lady…" "Is this some kind of game to you?!" She yells. "… In a manner of speaking, yes… Let's see which one of us caves in to the other first." She walks out of the room, "Forget this!" She walks back to the table and Hideki bows a little, "Forgive me, Yuzuki-san … I didn't know that you and Kyoya-san were together…" She looks at him, then at Kyoya, "Don't worry; we aren't together in any shape, way or form…" Hideki brightens up, "So then, you accept my invitation to the ball?" Yuzuki nods, "Yes, Thank you for asking, Ryoga-sampai!" Kyoya sighs and thinks, "_So… You want to play a little hard-ball, huh? I hope you know… I don't lose."_Yuzuki looks at Kyoya and thinks, '_I never give up until I get what I want… Let the games…" "Begin." _Haruhi shivers, "Did anyone else feel that cold chill just now?"

The next morning, Yuzuki and Haruhi walk to school as usual. Hideki's waiting for Yuzuki at the front of the school, He smiles brightly, "Good morning, Kurobara-hime!" Haruhi mutters to Yuzuki, "_Why in the hell is he following you?_" Yuzuki shrugs, "Beats me... But I think he can be of some use to me..." Haruhi sighs, "You're just as evil as Kyoya-sampai." Yuzuki grins, "Its all part of the game, Haru-chan! I don't care who gets hurt in the process... As long as I win, it's all OK!" Haruhi stares at her, "... You're really twisted." Hideki smiles, obviously not hearing Yuzuki's little plot, "So... Can I walk you to your class, Kurobara-hime?" She smiles and nods, "Thank you! I really appreciate it, Ryoga-sampai!" The Otori family limo drives up to the entrance and Kyoya steps out, seeing Yuzuki and Ryoga together. He smirks as he sees her flash an evil smile behind Ryoga's back, "_Hm... 1 score for you..."_Through-out the day, Yuzuki goes on normally and after classes are finished, she goes to the music room only to find out that meetings have been cancelled until AFTER the Host Club Ball. "... ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" She yells at Kyoya. "Would you ever think I was joking, Kurobara-san?" He says, not looking up from his notebook. She growls at him, "I hate you..." He smirks, "I can live with that..." Hunny jumps on Yuzuki's back, "Yuzu-chan! You should practice dancing for the ball!" "W-With who, Hunny-sampai?" She asks, helping him down. "How about Takashi? I'm sure he'd be willing to help!" Hunny suggests and runs to Mori, "Takashi! Yuzu-chan needs help dancing! Can you do it?" Mori nods and takes Yuzuki by the hand and gets into the lead position. "You don't have to do this, Mori-sampai." She says. He says, "I know." The music starts and they slowly start to dance. She steps on his foot, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's just been a while since I danced like this." He nods, not saying a word. The song ends with only a few other incidents. She bows at the end, "Thank you... Mori-sampai." He nods, "Don't mention it." She smiles and walks away. Hunny calls after her, "Yuzu-chan!" She turns around, "Yes, Hunny-sampai?" He runs up to her and whispers, "Takashi wants to know if you can save a dance for him at the Host Club ball." Yuzuki smiles and nods, "Tell him I said, OK." Hunny nods and runs back to Mori, shouting, "SHE SAID YES, TAKASHI!" She smiles, Haruhi sidling up to her, "So... It looks like Mori-sampai has taken a liking to you..." "You think?" Yuzuki asks, tilting her head, "It could be nothing... He probably just wants to be nice." "Maybe…" Haruhi says.

-----Skipping to the next week, the day of the ball. -----

Yuzuki gets to the ballroom early with the rest of the Host club. "Wow, Yuzu-chan! You look great!" Hunny says, happily. She looks down at her dress; it's a simple white dress with some sakura patterns on it. "Thanks, Hunny-sampai!" She says, hugging him. "Even we gotta admit, you look great, Yuzuki!" The twins say, giving her the thumbs-up sign. Yuzuki hugs them both, "That must be the kindest thing you both have ever said to me!" "Which is kinda sad if you think about it…?" Haruhi mutters. "You look great too, Haru-chan!" Tamaki hugs her, "My daughter looks so adorable!!" She sighs and lets him hug her just this once. After everyone has arrived, the club all stands on the staircase and Tamaki welcomes all of the guys and girls to the annual Host Club Ball. "Now, when the night is over, one young lady will be the lucky one to get a kiss from the Host Club king, Tamaki… and any lucky young man will get a kiss from our lovely lady, Yuzuki." Kyoya announces to the crowd. '_… WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?!'_Yuzuki thinks. The crowd cheers as the music starts and couples start to dance. Yuzuki walks down the stairs when she's stopped by Hideki. He bows at his waist and holds out a hand, "My I have this dance?" She nods and takes his hand, both of them walking to the dance floor. The song plays and Yuzuki smiles, enjoying the fun… Until Hideki's hand on her back goes lower and lower as the song progresses. Yuzuki doesn't notice until he actually grabs her ass. She blushes and slaps him right in front of the group, "What the hell was that for?" Hideki yells, holding his cheek. Many people stop and stare at them, even the host club. "Is that all you wanted?" Yuzuki says with no emotion in her eyes or voice. "Why else would I ask you to a dance?!" Hideki shouts. Kyoya places a hand to Hideki's shoulder, "its best if someone like you leaves. We don't allow trash in here." Hideki aims to swing a fist at Kyoya but Yuzuki holds him back and growls, "Don't even try it." He aims to elbow her in the face but she ducks and kicks his feet out from under him and he falls on his ass. Hunny and Mori stand in front of Yuzuki. "You better leave or else you'll have to get through us!" Hunny says. Hideki gives Yuzuki a look of pure hatred and runs out of the ball.

Kyoya claps his hands, "Well, the little issue is over! Nothing to see here, just continue the dance!" Everyone resumes what they were doing. Yuzuki sighs, "Well... I just lost a bit of business..." Kyoya takes her wrist and pulls her into another corridor. "What is it, Kyoya?" She demands once they're out of earshot of the guests. He grips her shoulders, "Are you an idiot? Hunny-sampai and Mori-sampai were right there! You didn't have to get involved!" Yuzuki glares at him, "I don't care! I'm not going to let an ass like that hit one of my friends!" Kyoya smirks, "So, now I'm one of your friends?" Yuzuki's face flushes a little and growls, "Yeah, you are... But so is Tamaki, so don't feel special!" Kyoya sighs and looks down, "Why are you so stubborn?" Yuzuki raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "... Yuzuki... You need to decide if you want to hide what you really feel... Or just let them out..." He states as he walks away from her. She blushes, "How in the hell did he know?" She mutters to herself. '_Should I tell him... or should I keep it in?' _

_(__**A/N: And that's where the Readers come in!! You guys can go onto my profile and Vote on the poll. The next chapter won't come up until I have a clear answer from you guys, ok? Thanks!!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ouran Ball Part 2.**

**Ariel: I'm back from the dead!!!! Enjoy this chapter! This one has some more MoriXYuzu action! I don't own Ouran…**

_I tried to help you once, against my own advice. I saw you going down, but you never realized… That you were drowning in the water, so I offered you my hand. Compassion's in my nature. Tonight is our last stand. _

Yuzuki walks back into the ballroom and Hunny bounces up to her, "Hey, Yuzu-chan!" She smiles, "Yes, Hunny-sampai?" "Takashi wants to know if you wanna dance now!" He asks. Yuzuki nods and he takes her hand, leading her to Mori. After he takes Yuzuki to Mori, Hunny runs off to the twins, "Alright guys!" Mori holds his hand out, Yuzuki smiles and takes it. After a few minutes of just doing the simple waltz, the twins get partners and 'accidently' bump into the couple. A few times and they fail but Hikaru pushes Yuzuki from behind and she trips into Mori. He catches her and helps her up, "Are you alright?" He asks. She blushes and nods. She stands on her left foot and groans in pain, "Argh! I think I twisted my ankle…" Mori picks her up and he takes her to one of the rooms outside of the ballroom. "Stay here." He says as he leaves the room. Yuzuki looks down in embarrassment, "I'm such a loser…" she sighs. Mori returns a few minutes later with an ice pack. He presses it against her foot lightly. "… Does it hurt?" He asks. "A little, but I should try to keep off of it for the next few days," Yuzuki answers. He presses it more against her foot and she yelps in pain. "Sorry," He says. "I-It's alright, Mori-sampai!" She says. "_He's acting… Kinda clumsy…"_ Yuzuki thinks. After a few minutes of silence, Mori stands up and holds a hand out to her, "Do you want to go back?" She blushes and looks down, "I don't think I can… God, I'm such a klutz…" Mori lifts her up, bridal style, and carries her back into the ballroom; a lot of people have left. He sets her in a chair that's on the side of the dance floor. "Thanks, Mori-sampai," Yuzuki says. "… No problem…" Mori says and walks away. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the ball, the twins and Hunny high-five each other, "He likes her!" Kyoya sighs, "You all do realize that she _**is**_ betrothed to him and they both have no idea about it…" "Yeah, but it's more fun trying to get them to like each other before they figure it out," Kaoru says. "Well… Only time will tell how things go…" Kyoya thinks out loud.

* * *

A few weeks after the ball, (which ended with Haruhi kissing another girl and, due to this, Yuzuki sings "I Kissed A Girl" By Katy Perry every time she sees Haruhi) The Host Club dresses up in kimonos made by the twins' mother. Yuzuki wears a purple one with a few pink flowers on it. "Wow! You look so pretty, Yuzuki-san!" the girls gush. She smiles, "Well, thank you! Actually, the twins' mother made it, so you should thank them!" There's a huge ruckus on the other side of the room and a random girl hugs Kyoya, "Oh! How I'm happy to see you… My Prince!" "…WHAT!!?!" The rest of the club, minus Mori, yells.


	6. Choice

**Chapter Six: Choice**

**Yuzuki: "Gawd!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!"**

**Imnotinsane13: "Me too, sister."**

* * *

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. You shouldn't ever come around. Why don't you just go home? Cause you're drowning in the water, and I tried to grab your hand. And I left my heart open… But you didn't understand…. But you didn't understand….Go fix yourself_

"So… You're really NOT Kyo-kun's fiancée?" Yuzuki says. The girl smiles, "No, but I wish I was! My name is Renge Houshakuji." Yuzuki and the other hosts are either standing or sitting across from said otaku, Yuzuki next to Mori. Tamaki and Yuzuki sigh in relief and Haruhi looks at them, "Why are you two so happy about that?" Yuzuki blushes, "I'm not!! In fact, I HOPE that they get married!" She stomps out of the room. Mori watches her leave and Hunny pats the top of his head, "Go get her, Takeshi!" Mori nods and walks out the way Yuzuki left. There's only one place she would go to….

* * *

Yuzuki sighs and sits on the roof of the school, "… It's nice and quiet up here." She feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps up, "Aggh!!" She turns around, "Oh… It's only you, Mori-kun." He takes a seat next to her, "Are you ok?" She sits next to him, "Yeah, Mori-kun… I think… Maybe it's time we told everyone… About us…" Mori looks at her, "… Yeah… Let's do it soon." She smiles, "Yeah, Monday would be best."

* * *

Yuzuki smiles as she stretches when she gets up the next morning, "Whoo-hoo! It's Saturday!" Her cell phone rings as soon as she gets off of the bed, "Hm? Oh, it's Kyoya…" She opens her phone and says, "Hey, Kyoya."

"_We need to talk. Can you meet me at that burger place by Haruhi's house in an hour?"_

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I can do that. See you there."

"_Bye."_

She hangs up and thinks, "_He sounded like it was really important."_

She showers and hurries out the door to the burger place. Mori and Hunny are there, "Hey guys! Did Kyoya call you both, too?" Mori nods and Hunny hugs her, "Yep! It's weird seeing Yuzu-chan without the uniform on!!" They order some food and sit at a table. Kyoya show up and sits next to them. "Hey, Kyo-sampai!" Yuzuki greets. He nods at them all, "I take it that you're wondering why I called you here?" They nod and he sighs, pulling out a sheet of paper, "This is from Nakaji Kurobara… Your father, Yuzuki." She takes the sheet of paper and reads it aloud,

_"To the Otori, Suoh, Hitachiin, Hanninozuka and Morinozuka families, as you're all quite aware, our children are currently all in contact with my only daughter, Yuzuki, the sole heir to my estates and companies. She's nearing the legal age limit to get married and I plan on marrying her off as soon as I possibly can. I don't wish for her to have an arranged marriage like her mother did, but I want her to at least have a say in the matter. So by the time of her 18th birthday, she will choose only one of your sons to marry."_

Yuzuki is silent after she finishes the letter. Hunny looks at her, "… Are you okay, Yuzu-chan?" She grinds her teeth, "How… How could he do this to me!? I'm only 16!!" "Well… That means you have 2 years until you have to decide," Kyoya says. "Then why did you ask the three of us to be here?" She growls. "I simply thought that we were the basic candidates to choose from…" Kyoya states, "Tamaki, well, its obvious about him and Haruhi. And the twins, well, they're just as dense." "So… It's just you, Mori and Hunny?" Yuzuki says. Kyoya nods, "It's basically a race… Let's see who can capture your heart first." She sighs and stands up, "Well then, gentlemen… Start your engines." She walks out the door and Kyoya smiles at Mori, "No hard feelings, sampai, but I don't plan on losing." Mori nods, "Same to you."


	7. Tears

**Chapter 7: Lobelia Academy**

**Imnotinsane13: I love this episode! Everyone in dresses!! Oh, and I need help with a new song for this… Any suggestions?**

_I can't help you fix yourself. But at least I can say I tried… I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

On Monday, Yuzuki and Haruhi both get instant coffee for the Host Club. (Haruhi: "Damn those guys…") Yuzuki sighs, "I mean, really? Why in the hell would my father do that to me?" Haruhi shrugs, "He just wants to make sure that you're happy and taken care of…" Yuzuki looks up at the blue sky, "… I just… I want to get the chance to fly…" Haruhi looks back at Yuzuki and trips on a random banana peel. (Me: WHY are the monkeys there?!) Yuzuki runs to her, but another girl catches Haruhi, "It'd be a shame for a bruise to come to that pretty face… Young Lady." Yuzuki pales, "AAGH!!! It's Benio Amakusa!!" Said lesbi-… I mean, Said Lobelia Academy student looks at Yuzuki and gasps, "It's… you!!"

* * *

Yuzuki runs to the Host Club, barging into the room, "Guys!! I'm going on a… A trip!! Sorry! I'll be back tomorrow!!" The other hosts stare at her, "Oh… Kay…" She rushes out the door, "I-If they find out… I'm dead!!"

* * *

The next day, Yuzuki walks with Haruhi to the Host Club. "Young Maiden!!" they hear. Yuzuki looks up to see the girls from Lobelia. Yuzuki pales, "Fuck… I thought they left yesterday!!" "We're not here for you this time, Kurobara…" Chizuru says. Yuzuki sighs and opens the doors, "Whatever…" She looks up and it's dark. "Huh?" they all say. "Ouran!" I feminine voice sings. "Ouran!" Same style. "Ouran…" A deep voice. "Ouran." A lighter one. "Ouran!!" A child's voice. The lights turn on and Tamaki sings, "Ouran!" "Host Club! Welcomes you!!" they all chorus… IN DRESSES. (Minus Mori) Yuzuki and Haruhi are too in shock to hear anything that anyone says. Tamaki twirls in his pink dress and says, "Aren't I pretty?" Hikaru and Kaoru smile and say, "We're the Hitachiin Sisters! Which one of us is prettier?" They walk closer, Hikaru saying, "I'm just teasing you!" while Kaoru giggles. "Yuzu-chan! Haru-chan! You both can call me 'big sis now!" Hunny says, smiling at them. Kyoya and Mori walk up to the two, Mori shaking his tambourine. "Enough! I've had enough of your playing around!!!" Benio shouts. Yuzuki and Haruhi both double over laughing like crazy. "WH-What the hell where you all trying to do?!" Haruhi laughs. "We knew you all are a bunch of goof-balls, but man!!" Yuzuki laughs, leaning on Haruhi for support. Yuzuki pulls out her trusty mini-camera and snaps pictures of them all, "To the blackmail!!!" She runs off, laughing.

* * *

The next morning, ALL of the Host club girls squeal, "Ahh! Master Tamaki looked so wonderful in a dress!!" "YU-ZU-KI!!!" The boys' growl at said female hostess. She grins at Kyoya, "That was payback for before!" Kyoya smirks, "Oh really? That's not as half as bad as you in the-." She glares at him, "Don't say it." "What? You don't want me to say that you were in the ZUKA club?" Kyoya smirks. EVERYONE bursts into laughter. (Minus Mori and Haruhi) Yuzuki's face gets red and she storms out of the room, yelling, "I HATE YOU, KYOYA." Then it's sudden silence and Haruhi looks at Kyoya, "Sampai… no offense but you really should stay out of her business." The twins look at each other, "Was it supposed to be a secret?" Haruhi narrows her eyes, "Yeah… She didn't want anyone knowing about that… It just brings back painful memories for her…" "Painful…" "Memories?" The twins start and Tamaki finishes.

After the club ends, Haruhi walks home. When she gets to the door, her father opens it and shakes said cross dresser, "WHERE IS YUZUKI!?" Haruhi looks alarmed, "Sh-She's not here?!" Ranka shakes his tearful head, "No! She hasn't show up! I called Kyoya, but he didn't answer!" The telephone rings and Ranka answers it, "Hello!? Yuzuki!?!"

"_Ranka-ojichan… Calm down… I can't hear out of my left ear now." _

He smiles, "its Yuzuki, Haruhi!!"

"… _I'll be home tomorrow, Ranka-ojichan… I'm just staying the night at my place… Bye."_

She hangs up, Ranka staring at the phone, "She sounded… Choked up…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Kurobara Mansion #1, Yuzuki sits at the edge of her bed, looking at a picture of a woman… She sobs, some tears falling on the faded picture, "… Mom…"


	8. Song

**Chapter 8: Song**

**Imnotinsane13: …. Hm… I have an initial feeling on how this is gonna end but I'm not so sure… Oh well! On with the story! Oh and there's no song for this chapter because I have no clue what song I should do anymore…**

Yuzuki walks through the halls of the Kurobara mansion, looking for her maid. "Can I help you, Yuzuki-sama?" The maid asks, popping out of nowhere. "Argh!!! Don't scare me like that, Chieco!!" Yuzuki shrieks. Said maid smiles, "Forgive me, Yuzuki-sama. Did you need me?" Yuzuki blushes and looks away, "… Do you remember that song? The one we haven't sung since… You know…" Chieco smiles again, "Yeah… Do you want to…?" Yuzuki nods.

* * *

Kyoya walks with Nakaji Kurobara, a.k.a Yuzu's dad, through the mansion. "It's such an honor to have one of the Otori boys to pay us a visit!" Nakaji says, smiling. "Actually, I came here to apologize for a mean thing I did to Yuzuki-san," Kyoya says. "Oh? Is that why my Yuzu-chan came here instead of her uncle's?" Nakaji asks, glancing at Kyoya. "I'm afraid I was the cause of her little upset…" Kyoya says. Nakaji smiles, "Well, I'm sure that she'll accept your apology!" He stops walking when he hears the music… They walk to the source and look into a windowed room. "This is our music room… The window is one-way only." Nakaji explains. They see Yuzuki and the maid, "… What's Yuzu-chan doing?" Nakaji mutters.

* * *

Chieco scolds Yuzuki, "Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once! Instead of flying off the handle -- !" She starts singing: "_I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever!"_

Yuzu yells back, _"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, To feed your own ambition!"_

They both sing: _"So though I can't imagine how… I hope you're happy, Right now!"_  
Chieco says, "Yuzu, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!"  
Then sings: "_You can still be with The Wizard… What you've worked and waited for… You can have all you ever wanted …"_  
Yuzu sighs: "I know… But I don't want it - No! I can't want it anymore."

Nakaji gasps, "… Sh-She's singing again!" Kyoya glances a him, "Again?"

Yuzuki continues singing: "_Something has changed within me… Something is not the same… I'm through with playing by The rules of someone else's game… Too late for second-guessing… Too late to go back to sleep… It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes… And leap... It's time to try defying gravity… I think I'll try defying gravity And you can't pull me down!"_  
Chieco: "_Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur_?"  
Yuzuki cuts her off, "_I'm through accepting limits Cuz someone says they're so… Some things I cannot change, But till I try I'll never know!! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love, I guess I've lost… Well if that's love… It comes at much too high a cost! I think I'll try defying gravity… Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!! And you can't pull me down!"_  
She turns to Chieco, "Chieco, come with me. Think of what we could do -together!"  
(Sung) "_Unlimited… Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been – Chieco! Dreams the way we planned 'em…"_  
Chieco: "_If we work in tandem…"_  
They sing together: _"There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I, defying gravity!! With you and I defying gravity!"_  
Yuzuki: (Sung) "_They'll never bring us down_!" (Spoken) "Well, are you coming?"  
Chieco: "_I hope you're happy… now that you're choosing this_…"  
Yuzuki: "You too-- I hope it brings you bliss…"  
Both: "_I really hope you get it… And you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end_  
_I hope you're happy… my friend_!"

Yuzuki smiles and Kyoya's taken aback a little… He's never seen her act this… Happy.  
Yuzuki: _"So if you care to find me, Look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, 'Everyone deserves the chance to fly!' And if I'm flying solo… At least I'm flying free!! To those who ground me_  
_Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown… And nobody in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down!!"_  
Chieco: "I hope you're happy!!"  
Yuzuki: "_Bring me down! Ahhhh_!!"

* * *

Nakaji claps and walks into the room, "That was wonderful, Yuzuki!" She smiles, "Thanks, daddy." He looks at her, "There's someone here to see you…" Kyoya walks in, "Hello… Yuzuki." She glares at him and pulls him out of the room. She pushes him into a closet and walks in it herself, closing the door. "What are you doing here?!" she demands. "I came to apologize…" He says. She growls, "Don't lie to me, Otori!" He looks her in the eye, "I'm not lying…" She sighs, "So I guess you saw…" He nods, "… You sang beautifully… why don't you sing anymore?"

She looks at him, "… I don't sing anymore because… It reminds me of my mother…" He hugs her, "That's why you quit the Zuka club… You didn't want to sing anymore…" She blushes and pushes him away, "Yeah, now leave! You told everyone!! I HATE you, Kyoya! You make me SICK!!" She shouts. She aims to hit his chest but he catches her hand and pulls her in, kissing her. After a few seconds, he pulls back, both of them blushing. "… I make you sick… But you cant stop thinking about me…" He says.


	9. The Wedding

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

**Imnotinsane13: Thanks to FakeSmileInTears for the awesome review!!**

Kyoya wakes up the next morning to a cell phone ringing off the hook. He picks it up, "What is it, Tamaki?" "YUZUKI IS MISSING!!!!" Tamaki yells.

(What!?!?)

In an emergency meeting of the Host Club, Tamaki freaks out beyond all levels, "I don't know where she is!! Her father isn't answering the phone either!!!"

"Calm down, Suoh-san," The members hear.

They turn around and at the doorway is Nakaji Kurobara. He has a serious look on his face. "Kurobara-sama… Where is Yuzuki-chan?" Tamaki asks. "… Yuzuki will not be attending Ouran any longer… I read over her mother's will and it stated that Kyoko didn't want Yuzuki to attend Ouran or ever be associated with any of your families…" Nakaji says. "What?!" Kyoya yells, "Why would her mother do such a thing?!" Nakaji sighs, "I have no clue… So in one week… She will be married to Hideki Ryoga." "WHAT!?!" All members yell. "It's what Kyoko wanted… I can't deny her last requests…" Nakaji sighs as he turns and walks out of the room. "What are we gonna do!? Yuzuki can't marry THAT ass-hole!!" The twins yell. "We have no other choice! We have to crash that wedding, gentlemen!" Tamaki says. "Wait…" Kyoya says. The others look at him, "… Her father said that this was her mother's last wish… Yuzuki would be furious with all of us if we ruined that." Tamaki holds Kyoya's shoulders, "Are you crazy!? Kyoya, we all know that you're in love with her!!" Kyoya looks away, "… It doesn't matter anymore… I can't have her!" Haruhi slaps Kyoya, "You really are stupid, sampai… Yuzuki is in love with you too!! You both have been avoiding each other because you're afraid of your own feelings!!" Everyone's in shocked silence… Kyoya smiles, "… Your right Haruhi…" He stands up, "… We're gonna stop that wedding!!"


End file.
